


From the Kitchen Counter

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ... sort of, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cooking Lessons, Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Food Fight, Geoff teaches Gavin about the beauty of breakfast, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Spanking, daddy geoff, one way or another, they fuck in the kitchen and then there's a high speed chase or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Geoff finds out that Gavin doesn't know how to make breakfast, and that's just fucking ridiculous so of course he's going to teach him how to make a frittata.--“What do you think I’m doing, you moron, I’m making breakfast,” Geoff started pulling drawers open, sighing pleasantly when he found what he was looking for.“Perfectly good breakfast right here!” Gavin said, holding out his poptart. Geoff looked over his shoulder to see what the fuck Gavin was talking about and made a face when he saw the poptart. He couldn't be serious.(Can be read as a standalone!)





	From the Kitchen Counter

Some mornings Gavin would wake up extremely early with no explanation whatsoever. Didn’t matter how late he’d been up the night before, he would just wake up well-rested at the crack of dawn. He thought it was pretty annoying at first, but after a while he found that it was probably the only time their homebase was filled with peace and quiet.  
  
So on those mornings, like this one, he found himself pleased to stretch and muppet around the base quietly, playing video games on mute or going up to the roof to sunbathe. This morning he had finished a go at some game or another and decided that he should have some breakfast. Or, rather, his stomach decided that he should.  
  
Gavin was sat on the counter munching on a poptart when Geoff shuffled in still half asleep, hair a bird’s nest and joggers lung low on his hips. Gavin traced along Geoff’s chest tattoos with his eyes as Geoff grunted a greeting.  
  
“Good morning Geoffrey,” Gavin said, smiling.  
  
“Don’t fuckin call me Geoffrey,” Geoff said as he pulled eggs out of the fridge.  
  
“I quite like it actually. Rolls off the tongue nicely,” Gavin took a bite of his poptart.  
  
“ _You_ roll off… the tongue or whatever,” Geoff said, cracking eggs into a bowl with his back turned to Gavin. Gavin laughed at Geoff’s retort.  
  
“What’re you doing with those eggs then?” Gavin said.  
  
“What do you think I’m doing, you moron, I’m making breakfast,” Geoff started pulling drawers open, sighing pleasantly when he found what he was looking for.  
  
“Perfectly good breakfast right here!” Gavin said, holding out his poptart. Geoff looked over his shoulder to see what the fuck Gavin was talking about and made a face when he saw the poptart.  
  
“Are you nine fucking years old?” Geoff smacked the poptart out of his hand and it went crumbling across the tiled floor.  
  
“GEOFF! How could you?!” Gavin stared miserably at the crumbled mess of his breakfast.  
  
“I’m doing you a fucking favor dude. Make a real breakfast,” Geoff said, whisking his eggs. Gavin rolled his eyes and jumped off of the counter.  
  
“Don’t bloody know how, do I?” Gavin muttered, about to walk out of the kitchen in a huff when Geoff stopped him.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know _how?”_ Geoff asked, setting the bowl on the counter. Gavin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Geoff with his arms crossed.  
  
“Means what it sounds like.” Gavin frowned, still acting pouty. Geoff closed his eyes and let out a breath through his nose.  
  
“Christ. I’m an asshole. I’m sorry, c’mere,” Geoff said, reaching his arms out so that Gavin could curl himself into Geoff’s hug. Gavin accepted the hug, appreciated the warmth of Geoff’s arms around him.  
  
Geoff let go of Gavin and said, “Alright, now comes the part where I show you how to make a frittata.”  
  
Gavin gulped, “I don’t even know what that is. Shouldn’t we start with something… simple?”  
  
“Nothing simpler than eggs, kiddo,” Geoff said pushing the bowl of eggs he had whisked to the side and pulling a clean bowl from the cupboard.  
  
“Okay! Lesson number one: crack an egg,” Geoff said, and proceeded to demonstrate how to crack an egg into the bowl. Gavin watched intently and then picked up an egg and mimicked Geoff’s movements, cracking the egg and letting it plop into the bowl.  
  
“Hey! You did it the first try, no eggshell in the bowl. Nice, dude,” Geoff grinned and Gavin smiled proudly, “Now just do it six more times.”  
  
“Six!?” Gavin yelled.  
  
Geoff chuckled, “Yeah, surprisingly, you need more than two eggs to make a frittata,”  
  
Gavin frowned, “This is already a lot of work,” his eyes wandered and landed on a bag of powdered sugar sitting on the counter, he reached over to pick it up, “We should make cookies!”  
  
“Cookies aren’t breakfast, dummy,” Geoff said attempting to grab the bag of powdered sugar from Gavin’s grasp. Gavin held the bag firmly.  
  
“No but they’re almost poptarts, and you murdered mine!” Gavin tugged the bag toward him.  
  
“Poptarts aren’t breakfast either, and how are cookies _poptarts?”_ Geoff tugged the bag toward him.  
  
“I said they’re _almost_ poptarts!” Gavin tugged the bag toward him.  
  
They looked at each other with that mischievous glint in their eyes and started tugging the bag of sugar toward themselves with full strength behind each tug.  
  
_“Cookies!”_  
  
“We’re _not_ making _cookies!”_  
  
They yanked the bag back and forth until finally the seams of the bag gave and there was a startling ripping sound as the bag tore and sugar went flying fucking everywhere, Geoff and Gavin stumbling backwards and getting covered in the stuff.  
  
They had a moment of shocked silence before Gavin broke into hysterical laughter while Geoff stared in defeat at the sugar all over the place.  
  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Geoff said in awe as he tried to brush the sugar out of his hair.  
  
_“Me!?”_ Gavin shouted through his laughter.  
  
“Yes _you!”_ Geoff shouted back, his voice cracking.  
  
“I just wanted to make some cookies! You’re the one who grabbed the sugar!” Gavin said still laughing.  
  
“Wha- _That was YOU!”_ Geoff yelled.  
  
Gavin kept laughing, and scooped a handful of sugar into his palm, “Shut up!” he said, tossing it at Geoff playfully. Geoff’s face was immediately covered in it, and his expression went from anger, to acceptance.  
  
He wiped his face with a clean hand, “You are fucking _in for it_ now,” Geoff said, grabbing a handful of sugar and tossing it and Gavin. Gavin screamed as it hit him and got on the floor to pick up powder from there to toss back, and then it was a sugar war.  
  
They laughed hysterically as they sat on the floor and tossed powdered sugar back and forth, laughing hysterically as they did. Some went up Geoff’s nose and in retaliation he grabbed the carton of eggs and started tossing them at Gavin.  
  
_“YOU CAN’T USE EGGS THAT’S CHEATING!”_ Gavin screamed as he was pelted with eggs and yellow goop.  
  
_“SAYS WHO?”_ Geoff yelled, and that’s when Gavin grabbed for the bowl of whisked eggs and just thrust the bowl in Geoff’s direction with his eyes closed as eggs and sugar flew everywhere.  
  
When he opened his eyes, it was to see Geoff’s bare chest just smothered in whisked eggs, dripping heavily. Gavin covered his mouth to try and stop his laughter but couldn’t help it.  
  
_“Hahahaha!”_ Gavin wheezed, tears coming down his face and mixing with the sugar on his cheeks.  
  
“Oh, did you think this was funny?” Geoff said innocently, inching toward Gavin slowly.  
  
Gavin shook his head no but continued laughing. Geoff continued his slow descent.  
  
“It is, it’s actually pretty funny. How about we call a truce?” Geoff said, opening his arms and moving slightly faster toward Gavin along the sugar-covered floor. Gavin shook his head no and tried scooting away helplessly.  
  
“Truce? Yeah, I’m thinking a truce,” Geoff said smiling, _“C’mere!”_ and then full-body tackled Gavin so that his egg-covered chest collided with Gavin’s sugar-caked shirt.  
  
_“Ugh! GET OFF!”_ Gavin squirmed, making a face at the feeling of the squishy substance seeping through his shirt and onto his skin.  
  
“It’s a truce hug! I thought we were having a truce!” Geoff laughed, holding Gavin firmly in his arms as he struggled in his grasp.  
  
“Geoff!” Gavin laughed out, “C’mon, let go!”  
  
Geoff was pressed against him fully, smiling in pleasure, “Nah, this is nice! Don’t you think?”  
  
_“Geoffrey!”_ Gavin yelled.  
  
“Okay okay. How about this I’ll let you go if you give me a kiss, hm?” Geoff said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.  
  
“Deal!” Gavin said, and squirmed around in Geoff’s grasp until they were facing each other and kissed him chastely on the lips.  
  
“Hm, that didn’t feel like a real kiss to me, did it feel like-,” Geoff started and Gavin interrupted.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Gavin muttered and then leaned in and gave Geoff a “real” kiss, sighing into it. Geoff immediately sunk into the kiss, he was always so hard-up for making out whenever he could be. His mouth tasted like the sugar they had tossed around, and Gavin couldn’t help but make sure that he got every last bit of sugar off of Geoff’s soft pink mouth.  
  
Gavin sucked and nipped at Geoff’s bottom lip lazily, in the way that drove Geoff mad with want, and it was getting Geoff very hot and bothered. He whined against Gavin’s mouth, grabbing Gavin by the ass and slotting their hips together.  
  
“Geoff…” Gavin started, as Geoff kissed down his neck, licking at the sugar, “We’re in the kitchen, Geoff!”  
  
Geoff had started grinding his hips against Gavin, getting Gavin hard in his boxer briefs, Gavin wanted to laugh at the whole situation. They were covered in sugar and eggs and Geoff wanted to fuck him in the kitchen.  
  
Geoff leaned away to yank his shirt over his head and then started pulling at the hem of Gavin’s.  
  
“Geoffrey, I’m not having sex with you on the kitchen floor!” Gavin laughed, but let Geoff take off his shirt.  
  
Geoff huffed, pouting, “Why not?” he whined.  
  
“Because it’s filthy!” Gavin practically yelled.  
  
Geoff looked around, shrugged, and then lifted Gavin off the floor and placed him on the kitchen counter. “This better?”  
  
Gavin swept everything off of the counter and shrugged, “It’ll do.”  
  
And with that, Geoff rushed back in to capture his mouth in a hot kiss, standing between Gavin’s legs where he was sat on the edge of the counter and pulling Gavin in so that they were flush against each other.  
  
Gavin wrapped his legs around Geoff’s waist bringing them impossibly closer, their dicks aligning to let that sweet friction consume them as they grinded mindlessly. Gavin moaned as Geoff kissed down his chest, leaving pinkish marks in the wake of his hot mouth.  
  
He got his fingers hooked into Gavin’s boxer briefs and tugged them down and out of the way in one swift movement and then had his hand on Gavin’s steadily leaking cock.  
  
Geoff leaned down to kitten-lick at the head of Gavin’s cock playfully, looking up at him with an innocent look on his face.  
  
“D’you want daddy to suck you off?” Geoff asked, his voice taking that rough tone it got whenever they did this.  
  
“Geoffrey, please,” Gavin whined.  
  
“I’m sorry, what did you call me?” Geoff leaned into Gavin’s space, running an inked hand through his messy hair and tugging.  
  
_“Mm, daddy-_ please?” Gavin whimpered, pulling against Geoff’s hold in his hair to try and kiss him again.  
  
_“There_ we go,” Geoff said, chuckling and leaning in to give Gavin a chaste kiss, releasing his hold in his hair.  
  
“I’m gonna take good care of you baby, how does that sound?” Geoff said, kissing down Gavin’s chest. Gavin hummed as Geoff mouthed at the base of his cock and then licked a stripe up his length until his pink lips wrapped around the head. Gavin threw his head back as he sunk down so far that Gavin could feel the flutter of Geoff’s throat around his dick.  
  
_“Oh,”_ Gavin moaned as Geoff swallowed around him. He threaded a hand through Geoff’s hair and tugged at it roughly, Geoff hummed at the feeling of it.  
  
Geoff bobbed his head as he sucked off Gavin messily, saliva and precome dripping lazily down Gavin’s cock as Geoff pulled away to lick teasingly at the head. Gavin whined as Geoff pulled away completely, standing to pull Gavin into a sloppy kiss.  
  
“You like that?” Geoff chuckled against Gavin’s mouth. Gavin hums and scratches his nails down Geoff’s back.  
  
_“Why_ did you _stop?”_ Gavin whined as Geoff winced at the scratches.  
  
“Cause I’m gonna fuck you, dummy,” Geoff muttered, pulling Gavin down from the counter and turning him around. Gavin leaned on the counter with a huff, yelping when Geoff’s hand came down on his ass with a hard _smack!_  
  
_“Ah!”_  
  
“You wanna stop being a brat now?” Geoff asked, his hand rubbing over the spot he hit soothingly.  
  
“Yes,” Gavin said.  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
Gavin held back a groan, “Yes _daddy,”_  
  
Geoff squeezed his ass and then looked around the kitchen, “Uh, so what am I gonna have to use as makeshift lube?”  
  
“Christ, just check in the drawers for lube,” Gavin groaned, jerking himself absentmindedly as Geoff pulled open drawers noisily.  
  
“Oh hey I found lube,” Geoff said, almost disappointedly. “We… are a fucking weird-ass criminal syndicate dude,” he said as he lubed up his cock.  
  
“Are you just thinking this _now,_ as you’re about to fuck me in the middle of the kitchen in our homebase-turned-frat house?” Gavin asked sarcastically, wincing as Geoff quickly prepped him.  
  
“Well. No, I guess not,” Geoff pulled his fingers out of him and started sliding his cock in the cleft of Gavin’s ass teasingly as he spoke, “When was the last big heist?”  
  
Finally, Geoff nudged his cock against Gavin’s entrance and Gavin moaned as he pushed in, _“Ah, fuck-_ do we have to discuss this right _now?”_  
  
Geoff paused in Gavin’s ass and grimaced, “Sorry that I’m just trying to keep things _interesting,_ Gavin- jesus _christ_ you’re tight,” Geoff moaned as he was fully inside Gavin.  
  
_“Heist talk_ is your way of keeping things- _fuck-_ interesting during _sex?”_ Gavin asked, eyes closed as Geoff started to thrust.  
  
“We’ve done everything else!” Geoff yelled faux-angrily, thrusting into Gavin earnestly now, harder.  
  
“Point- _ah-_ taken, _god faster please,”_ Gavin moaned out, arms sliding forward on the counter with the strength of every thrust. Geoff’s fingers were bound to leave bruises with how hard they gripped his hipbones.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yes, _ah,_ daddy,” Gavin moaned, voice gone low and raspy with the heady pleasure of it. They were pretty much done trying to make conversation by that point, Geoff thrusting into Gavin hard and fast, Gavin keeping rhythm and thrusting back to meet him.  
  
Gavin kept trying to get a grip on his cock but couldn’t for how hard Geoff was fucking into him, pulling an, _“Ah, ah, ah,”_ sound out of Gavin involuntarily with every thrust. Eventually Geoff got the hint and reached around to jerk Gavin off while still fucking into him, moaning hotly into Gavin's ear.  
  
Gavin couldn’t decide between thrusting forward into Geoff’s hand or back onto his hard cock, and he was switching back and forth between them when he was suddenly seeing fucking white. “Oh _god!”_ he shouted as he came, spilling over Geoff’s fist and dripping down onto the floor.  
  
Geoff shoved him forward to be completely leaning on the counter again so he wouldn’t fall over and then continued to thrust into him relentlessly, Gavin whining with how sensitive he had become. Geoff thrusted once, twice, three times more and then he was spilling inside Gavin, hot and messy and dirty just how they always did it.  
  
Geoff pulled out and Gavin groaned at the loss, letting his weight fall completely onto the counter.  
  
He stayed slumped over there while he heard Geoff puttering around the destroyed kitchen, opening cabinets and grabbing things. When he opened his eyes Geoff was standing in front of him on the opposite side of the counter eating a bowl of cereal, stark naked.  
  
“Are you eating cereal?” Gavin grumbled.  
  
“Yeah, you want some?” Geoff answered, scooping cereal into the spoon and offering it to Gavin.  
  
“You _just_ gave me shite about eating a poptart for breakfast- and you’re eating _cereal!?”_ Gavin shouted.  
  
Geoff made a grumpy face and pulled the spoon away, “Cereal doesn’t count. And fuck you, no cereal for you,”  
  
Gavin slowly stood and started laughing, “You’re the worst!”  
  
“Uh, I just made you come so hard that you couldn’t fucking _move_ so I guess I’m not the worst at _everything,”_ Geoff chuckled, spooning more cereal into his mouth.  
  
“Christ. Gimme some of that,” Gavin lifted himself so he was sitting on the counter, and leaned forward.  
  
Geoff smiled and scooped some cereal for Gavin, and offered it to him, “Here comes the airplane!” Geoff imitated the airplane as he aimed for Gavin’s open mouth and then flicked the spoon so the cereal smacked Gavin in the face.  
  
_“Geoffrey!”_  
  
“STOP CALLING ME GEOFFREY!”  
  
Gavin reached forward and smacked the bowl of cereal out of Geoff’s hands so that milk and cereal went flying everywhere while he howled with laughter. He followed it up with a weak slap to Geoff’s shocked face before he took off running, Geoff close on his heels.  
  
They chased each other in circles around the filthy kitchen, slipping on sugar, milk, and eggs and grabbing things off the counter to toss at each other. The kitchen quickly became an even bigger mess of cereal, sugar, and whatever other throwable foods were within their reach.  
  
After their food fight they sat on the counter and fed dry cereal to each other until Jack woke up and walked into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed from sleep.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked around the kitchen in defeat, “What the fuck guys. That’s my cereal.”  
  
She walked in and snatched the box from their hands and then walked out, calling, “And I’m _not_ fucking cleaning that up! So start cleaning!”  
  
They shrugged at each other as Michael walked into the room, laughing so hard, “Oh god, _please_ tell me that this is Ryan’s cereal all over the floor,”  
  
Geoff and Gavin’s faces went expressionless as Michael continued to laugh at them.  
  
“It _is!_ Hahaha,” Michael cackled, doubling over in laughter, “You guys are _fucked!”_  
  
Later, when Ryan forces Gavin to hold up a minimart fifteen minutes away wearing only a hot pink ski mask, Gavin debates whether it was worth it.  
  
When Geoff pulls up in the getaway car in a matching ski mask with Ryan in the back seat holding a bowl and spoon, Gavin decides that if it wasn’t worth being naked in an empty minimart at 10am, it was certainly worth being followed in a high-speed pursuit by the cops while trying to pour Ryan a bowl of fruit loops without spilling on his leather seats.  
  
“If I find one fucking drop of milk-,” Ryan starts, voice menacing and low.  
  
“Don’t move don’t move don’t move,” Gavin slowly poured milk from the gallon he stole into Ryan’s waiting bowl.  
  
This happened just as Geoff took a sharp right turn, and the next thing Gavin saw in near slow-motion. The gallon of milk slipped from his fingers and sent a stream of milk flying out of its spout.  
  
He screamed as it went everywhere- Ryan’s face looking like it could explode- but then the gallon went flying out of the open car window and into the cop car that had pulled up beside them, crashing right into the face of the cop who was driving.  
  
The car swerved, crashing into one of those parked propane trucks and causing a huge fiery explosion. Gavin’s screams turned into laughter as he climbed up to stand out of the sun roof to watch the explosion.  
  
_“Woohoo! Fake AH Crew, bitches!”_ Gavin hollered, laughing and raising his arms against the fast wind.  
  
When they finally lost the last of the cops, they found themselves on the beach sharing Ryan’s bowl of cereal and watching the waves crash over one another as the chuckled about some joke or another.  
  
Yeah, Gavin decided it was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm the fucking worst for not posting for a month, but I hope y'all like this one!  
> Keep an eye out for a chaptered raywood fic I'm putting out soon!
> 
> If you're new to this series and enjoyed it, give the other ones a look!  
> If you've read the other ones and are still here THANKS I love you guys!  
> ♥  
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> [And come bug me on tumblr!](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
